oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
1957
Beste Film ; Vinner : Broen over Kwai -- Sam Spiegel ; Nominerte : Anklagerens vitne -- Arthur Hornblow Jr. : Bak fasaden -- Jerry Wald : Sayonara -- William Goetz : Tolv edsvorne menn -- Henry Fonda, Reginald Rose Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Alec Guinness -- Broen over Kwai (Col. Nicholson) ; Nominert : Marlon Brando -- Sayonara (Major Gruver) : Anthony Franciosa -- En hatt full med regn (Polo Pope) : Charles Laughton -- Anklagerens vitne (Sir Wilfrid Robarts) : Anthony Quinn -- Vill er vinden (Gino) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Joanne Woodward -- Evas tre ansikter (Eve White/Eve Black/Jane) ; Nominert : Deborah Kerr -- Hva nå, Mr. Allison? (Sister Angela) : Anna Magnani -- Vill er vinden (Gioia) : Elizabeth Taylor -- Regntreets land (Susanna Drake Shawnessy) : Lana Turner -- Bak fasaden (Constance MacKenzie) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Red Buttons -- Sayonara (Joe Kelly) ; Nominerte : Vittorio De Sica -- Farvel til våpnene (Major Alessandro Rinaldi) : Sessue Hayakawa -- Broen over Kwai (Col. Saito) : Arthur Kennedy -- Bak fasaden (Lucas Cross) : Russ Tamblyn -- Bak fasaden (Norman Page) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Miyoshi Umeki -- Sayonara (Katsumi) ; Nominerte : Carolyn Jones -- Utdrinkingslaget (The Existentialist) : Elsa Lanchester -- Anklagerens vitne (Miss Plimstoll) : Hope Lange -- Bak fasaden (Selena Cross) : Diane Varsi -- Bak fasaden (Allison MacKenzie) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : David Lean -- Broen over Kwai ; Nominerte : Joshua Logan -- Sayonara : Sidney Lumet -- Tolv edsvorne menn : Mark Robson -- Bak fasaden : Billy Wilder -- Anklagerens vitne Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Unnskyld, men vi er gifte -- George Wells ; Nominerte : Forelsket i Paris -- Leonard Gershe : Levende eller død -- Barney Slater (historie), Joel Kane (historie), Dudley Nichols (manus) : Mannen med de tusen ansikter -- Ralph Wheelwright (historie), R. Wright Campbell (manus), Ivan Goff (manus), Ben Roberts (manus) : I vitelloni -- Federico Fellini (manus/historie), Ennio Flaiano (manus/historie), Tullio Pinelli (historie) Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Broen over Kwai -- Pierre Boulle, Carl Foreman, Michael Wilson ; Nominerte : Bak fasaden -- John Michael Hayes : Hva nå, Mr. Allison? -- John Lee Mahin, John Huston : Sayonara -- Paul Osborn : Tolv edsvorne menn -- Reginald Rose Beste Utenlandske Film ; Vinner : Cabirias netter -- Italia ; Nominerte : Djevelen kom om natten -- Vest-Tyskland : I en utkant av Paris -- Frankrike : Mother India -- India : Ni liv -- Norge Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Broen over Kwai -- Jack Hildyard ; Nominerte : Bak fasaden -- William C. Mellor : Forelsket i Paris -- Ray June : Sayonara -- Ellsworth Fredericks : Stevnemøtet -- Milton R. Krasner Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Broen over Kwai -- Peter Taylor ; Nominerte : Anklagerens vitne -- Daniel Mandell : Oppgjør i O.K. Corral -- Warren Low : Pal Joey -- Viola Lawrence, Jerome Thoms : Sayonara -- Arthur P. Schmidt, Philip W. Anderson Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Sayonara -- art director: Ted Haworth, sett dekoratør: Robert Priestley ; Nominerte : Forelsket i Paris -- art director: Hal Pereira, George W. Davis, sett dekoratør: Sam Comer, Ray Moyer : Les Girls -- art director: William A. Horning, Gene Allen, sett dekoratør: Edwin B. Willis, Richard Pefferle : Pal Joey -- art director: Walter Holscher, sett dekoratør: William Kiernan, Louis Diage : Regntreets land -- art director: William A. Horning, Urie McCleary, sett dekoratør: Edwin B. Willis, Hugh Hunt Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Les Girls -- Orry-Kelly ; Nominerte : Forelsket i Paris -- Edith Head, Hubert de Givenchy : Pal Joey -- Jean Louis : Regntreets land -- Walter Plunkett : Stevnemøtet -- Charles Le Maire Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Broen over Kwai -- Malcolm Arnold ; Nominerte : Perri -- Paul J. Smith : Regntreets land -- Johnny Green : Skjønnheten fra Hydra -- Hugo Friedhofer : Stevnemøtet -- Hugo Friedhofer Beste Sang ; Vinner : "All the Way" -- Nattens glade syndere (musikk: Jimmy Van Heusen, tekst: Sammy Cahn) ; Nominerte : "An Affair to Remember" -- Stevnemøtet (musikk: Harry Warren, tekst: Harold Adamson, Leo McCarey) : "April Love" -- April Love (musikk: Sammy Fain, tekst: Paul Francis Webster) : "Tammy" -- Tammy (musikk og tekst: Ray Evans, Jay Livingston) : "Wild is the Wind" -- Vill er vinden (musikk: Dimitri Tiomkin, tekst: Ned Washington) Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Sayonara -- George Groves ; Nominerte : Anklagerens vitne -- Gordon Sawyer : Les Girls -- Wesley C. Miller : Oppgjør i O.K. Corral -- George Dutton : Pal Joey -- John P. Livadary Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Duell i Atlanteren -- Walter Rossi ; Nominerte : The Spirit of St. Louis -- Louis Lichtenfield Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : Albert Schweitzer -- Jerome Hill ; Nominerte : On the Bowery -- Lionel Rogosin : De tre fiender -- Manuel Barbachano Ponce Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Wetback Hound -- Larry Lansburgh ; Nominerte : A Chairy Tale -- Norman McLaren : City of Gold -- Tom Daly : Foothold on Antarctica -- James Carr : Portugal -- Ben Sharpsteen Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Birds Anonymous -- Edward Selzer ; Nominerte : One Droopy Knight -- William Hanna, Joseph Barbera : Tabasco Road -- Edward Selzer : Trees and Jamaica Daddy -- Stephen Bosustow : The Truth About Mother Goose -- Walt Disney Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Charles Brackett -- For fremragende tjeneste til akademiet. : B.B. Kahane -- For fremragende tjeneste til filmindustrien : Gilbert M. "Broncho Billy" Anderson -- Film-pioner, og for sitt bidrag til utviklingen av levende bilder som underholdning. : Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers -- For deres bidrag til å fremme av filmindustrien. Kategori:Utdelingene